


Night Baron Strikes Again!

by astorii



Series: .12% [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: On the 7th of November, a break-in had occurred at a museum not too far from the Kid heist taking place on the very same night.





	Night Baron Strikes Again!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK or anything you recognize.

**Night Baron Strikes Again!**

**Who is this mysterious offender?**

By Freelancer: Tanaka Azami

17-11-XX

On the 14th of November, a break-in had occurred at a museum not too far from the Kid heist taking place on the very same night.

Nakamori Ginzō, 41, claims that there was no warning, not unlike the last break-in. Nakamori-keibu is known for his position as Head of the brigade in charge of apprehending Kaitō 1412. As a dealer in frauds and a side hobby in apprehending Kid, he says that there is no reason for him to be investigating our Night Baron friend. If we want someone on the case, he says, the public should be referring to Division 3, who deals with theft; however, as it’s been made clear, nothing was stolen. Although, a peculiar note had been left at the scene of the crime, as always:

 

I seek no fortune,

Yet I am the most selfish.

I apologize.

 

Although I took naught,

As nothing held any worth,

My condolences.

 

Night Baron.

 

Many believe that the note is simply an apology for breaking in, which is certainly interesting coming from an offender. The note begs the question of what is the Night Baron looking for? Is he just the same as Kaitō Kid?

Clearly, this person is looking for something. Nothing on display has been reported missing and curators are inclined to believe that the Night Baron did indeed leave things untouched—or did they? During the time of Kid’s heist, the museum had been closed for the night. No visible signs of a break-in and our only proof of the event is the card stock left on the office door of the museum.

Museum Curator Saitō Aika, 37, says that security had been in place during the same hours the heist took place. Guards had reported zero disturbances and current investigations are turning up evidence that Night Baron must have touched little to nothing during his or her secret visit. According to her, in a recent interview, police have yet to take action.

Despite this being the sixth break-in by the Night Baron character, the authorities are not concerning themselves immensely until damage or proven theft occurs.

Meanwhile, the community has been abuzz upon the realization that the moniker donned by this offender is that of the thief in author Kudō Yūsaku’s discontinued series. Fans speculate that the Night Baron is none other than the author himself as the man’s been missing for years and presumed to be dead. If so, why would the ex-detective turn to a life of crime? Harmless he may be, but a criminal is still a criminal.

In the famous series, the Night Baron is known to be a ruthless killer. What of this new criminal? Is it possible that our own has no strong regard for the life of a human? Is it possible that the first thing he steals will be someone’s last breath? Perhaps we’ll figure that out soon when more details come out.

**Author's Note:**

> When this author has writer’s block, she tries to solve it by starting a whole new series. :))
> 
> *Date is written in Day-Month-Year format.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or a kudos. They are greatly appreciated and quite encouraging!


End file.
